Saving Leah
by Justagirl28
Summary: I looked into the distance and it was as if Leah had vanished. I wanted to call out to her but as she so eloquently put it she wanted me to keep her name out of my mouth. I had to walk away. I had no choice. Written for FAGE and most importantly for 4cullensandablack. LeahxEdward
1. Chapter 1

**FAGE 007**

**Title: Saving Leah**

**Written for: 4CullensandaBlack **

**Written By: Justagirl28 **

**Rating: M**

**Summary/Prompt used: A Loss Sparks Something New**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: ** **Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

** www . fanfiction community /FAGE-007/93625/**

Chapter 1: Literal Bitch

"I won't be gone long," Bella advised. "I just want to pay my respect to the Clearwater family and then I will call you when I'm back home I promise." I nodded and watched as my Bella left my car and ran into Jacob's arms. I tried to contain my jealous rage I was annoyed that every time I witnessed this it served to make me even angrier than the first time I'd witnessed it. At least this time I knew they weren't going to be doing too much socializing. They were going to Harry Clearwater's funeral. A large part of me wished I could've gone too. I knew that his death only served prove the point that my family was desperate to refute not all vampires are monsters. Well we are, but we aren't all without caring and compassion.

I parked my car in its normal hiding space and looked up at the sky. It was so dark and cloudy.

"Sadness from the heavens," I whispered. I don't know where I'd picked that up but every time I saw a day like this I created a lump of emotion in my throat that burned almost as much as my normal thirst. I drew myself from my car and headed up the hill at a humanly pace at first and then quickly transitioned into my supernatural speed of choice … until I heard something. It was a child giggling and then I was hit with a blinding memory that was not my own.

_"__Daddy, daddy spin again," the pretty little girl with big brown eyes and long ebony hair ran up to her father with her little pink dress. _

_"__We should go inside Lee, your mother won't like you being outside and getting dirty!" A young Harry Clearwater reached his arms out to his daughter and lifted her. _

_"__I like to play with you Daddy. You're my best friend I love you!" She cheered and Harry smiled. _

_"__Promise you'll remember that when you're older?" An overly happy Leah nodded her head in agreement. _

_"__Always daddy." She kissed him on the cheek. _

After a few minutes I was back in my own mind but I could hear her. Leah's cries. I knew she was hurting and being around her or in the area wasn't the smartest thing for either of us. She would be with her family saying goodbye to her father and I should leave before she senses my presence and attempts to take her frustrations out on me, from what I'd heard from others that what she did best. I turned on my heel to leave and that's when I heard the rustling of the leaves approaching me. I stayed with my back turned trying to think of the best course of action. I knew I probably should leave but my curiosity got the best of me. I could tell she hadn't phased. I knew she wasn't happy by my presence but she had no thoughts other than that. Something had me deeply rooted. I couldn't leave.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with your family?" She snorted.

_How dare he ask me anything? It's his kind that ruined my life! _

"I understand why you feel that way Leah," I started and she growl.

"Don't! Don't ever say may name Leech! You got that! You don't know jack shit about me or my life so keep my name out of your face!" She was beyond angry now but still no big angry wolf. I was confused. Maybe her temperament didn't have as much to do with her phasing like the males. I wanted to turn around, to face her. I wanted her to see that I was genuinely sorry about her loss. I wasn't afraid of this woman. I didn't want to hurt her but I knew if she phased I would have to defend myself.

"You're right Le – I will leave you alone with your thoughts," I muttered as I started to walk away.

"I wish you all would … and take Bella with you!" She ordered but her rant wasn't finished there. "Do you realize how badly your presence in Forks has ruined me? I … I can't stand myself because of you. I am a DOG a literal bitch! I've killed my father! I have no future with the only man I've ever loved … please leave before you do anymore damage. Better yet stay! Go ahead and finish me off because I don't want to live this way." By the end of her speech she was sobbing and I had to turn around because I couldn't stand to see anyone in this type of pain. I looked into her eyes and I could see she meant every word. She was heartbroken. I wanted to help but how could I help when my kind caused the problem. I relied on the little bit of psychiatry training I'd had to see if I could at the very least get her to see that she would eventually move on from all of this.

"What makes you think you killed your father?"

"The very first time I phased I did it in front of him and he had a heart attack. It wasn't enough to kill him but I weakened his heart. He was already ill when that viper bitch struck. He didn't have a chance," she whimpered and started crying again. "Now I have no one. I'm all alone and stuck in this hell hole because …" She looked up at me as if she'd lost her mind. "What am I doing? I'm so fucked up in the head I'm actually talking to you!"

_Typical Leah … idiot._ She walked away from me and every instinct in me told me to follow her. I started to when my phone went off.

**Bella**: Ready to go

I looked into the distance and it was as if Leah had vanished. I wanted to call out to her but as she so eloquently put it she wanted me to keep her name out of my mouth. I had to walk away. I had no choice.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Life Happens

"Wow, poor Leah," Bella murmured as she traced circles on my abdomen. We were lying in her bed as we did every night. However, tonight I was a bit more somber than usual. My mind kept going back to today in the forest. I couldn't get her brown eyes out of my mind. They were stained with red and haunting. "I was wondering why I didn't see her at the funeral. Everyone just thought she was … you know … being Leah."

"What does that mean?" I asked because I seriously didn't know.

"You know being over dramatic and making everything only about her," Bella explained and I frowned. "Don't look at me like that Edward. You asked me a question and I answered it. Jacob, Embry, and Sam all said that Leah is extremely over dramatic. I think Sam would know the woman he fell in love with." I shook my head the more I heard about Sam the more stupid I believed he was.

"They are aware that her father just died right? One of them should've had enough common sense to check on her!" I snapped because the pack's impression of the woman I saw in the woods was completely wrong and they were treating her like she was to blame. It was suddenly a lot clearer to me way why she didn't go to the funeral. "What about Seth does he feel this way too?" Bella shrugged and stretched.

"I don't know Edward! Why are you obsessing over this?" She asked as sighed and I arched my eyebrow. I wasn't obsessing. I was concerned about Leah and if she'd seen her I was sure she would have been concerned too.

"Because contrary to my belief that vampires have no soul. The woman I saw out there today was broken and someone should be helping her pick up the pieces," I explained.

"I'm sure everything will work out in the end," Bella said before positioning herself comfortably against my chest. "Goodnight Edward, will you be here when I wake up?"

"I'll try my very best to be," I whispered before kissing the top of her head. She smiled and closed her eyes it didn't take long for her to drift off to sleep.

I knew better than to have come here. It was after midnight and I was sure that some of their pack members were bound to be protecting the grounds. I knew for a fact they didn't allow Leah to perform this task. The other pack members found her to be weak and only around to cause them pain. They all seemed to forget the pain she must be in. I found it hard to believe they could be that self-absorbed especially with the mind link. I abandoned my car and traveled as fast as I could to the now familiar smell that was Leah Clearwater. I stood outside their house and allowed her mind's eye to show me where she was. She was on the floor in her room surrounded by pictures of her past. Sam and her father.

_I have nothing … no one. _

She picked up a picture of Sam and ripped it to shreds. She remembered a recent conversation with him.

_"__I can't believe you are so selfish to not be at your own father's funeral all because we were there Leah! I know it hurts but you have to grow up. Sometimes life just happens."_

"You are a piece of shit Sam Uley!" I couldn't agree with her more. Looked down to the ground and kicked up a few pebbles. I was going to use one to get her attention but my movement outside was enough to draw her attention. She looked out the window and saw me standing there.

_What the hell?_

"Let me in," I mouthed and she frowned at me. She shook her head. She went to sit down again but something stopped her. She grabbed something from her room and met me outside (with whatever it is that she gives him to put on).

"Put this on. Hopefully it will hide a little bit of your stench," she whispered. She started to walk and I assumed she wanted me to follow her. I found it funny how differently Leah dressed for bed. Being that she was a tomboy I expected her to be in sweatpants and a t-shirt much like Bella wore to bed. However, Leah wore the shortest white nightgown I'd seen in my life. After a few moment I realized where she was taking me. We were going to the line. She wanted me off their property. After we were safely off the res she turned to me.

"What do you want Leech? Are you stalking me or some shit? Do you want to hurt me too?" She asked with a scowl on her face. Even with the distain clearly in her voice I moved closer to her and I gave her honesty.

"I needed to check on you and make sure you were okay," I muttered and she frowned harder. She scoffed and crossed her arms making more than aware of her … femininity.

"Bull shit," she muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"I call bull shit. Why would your kind care about me?" She said dryly.

"My kind wouldn't, but I do. We are individuals Le- I mean, I'm sure you're an individual, you are not your whole pack," I explained and she just looked at me and I was getting a little frustrated by her lack of response. "How are you? Are you okay?" I spoke slowly and it pissed her off just like I knew it would.

"How am I … I'm alive," she muttered and looked down.

"That's a good thing," I responded and shoved my hands in my pockets.

"It depends on who you ask," she muttered. "A lot of people would rather I just drop dead." It was my turn to frown at her. She just looked away from and up to the sky. She admired the moon and the stars.

_I'd rather just drop dead. Hopefully my soul would sail up into the heavens_.

"You … you shouldn't wish for death," I advised her and she looked at me curiously.

"How'd you … oh that's right Jake said something about you being able to read minds. So why ask me all these questions about how I'm doing? Couldn't you just pull my thoughts from my head?" I shook my head.

"No, you're mind is in a million places. You weren't thinking about your well-being. I had to ask to get you to think about it," I explained. She nodded and looked a little lost for what to say next.

"I guess I can leave now that you have your answer," she stated almost as if it was a question. I was actually surprised she had been as cordial as she had. She lazily started her stroll back to her house. She stopped before she got too far away from me.

"Hey … Edward … this is the first real conversation I had in a really long time," she informed me and I felt her implied gratitude.

"You're welcome." I smiled a little and she offered something different from a scowl, however it wasn't quite a smile.

"I didn't say thank you," she snapped however she seemed a little playful.

"You're welcome anyway," I teased. "Goodnight Leah … oh I mean." She held her hand up.

"Dude, it's okay you can call me Leah." She waved me off and I watched as she disappeared into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Bridging the Gap

I watched as my girlfriend knotted her fingers as we walked to the administration desk of the hospital. She was biting on her bottom lip and I smirked a little. She attempted to nudge me, and if I hadn't been watching her I wouldn't have noticed.

"Stop Edward, I'm nervous," she whispered.

"There's no need to be Carlisle will be here and so will Alice. She decided to do the Candy Striper thing with you." I pointed to my faux sister who was in a deep conversation with Carlisle. It only took her a second to notice our presence and wave to us. She skipped over to us and wrapped her arm around Bella.

"Hey Bells, are you ready for this? I've done it a few times, and by a few times I mean a million times. It's cake believe me," Alice rambled and stole Bella and took her over to the crowd of teenagers. Bella looked back at me with worry still in her brown eyes. I waved to her and got ready to leave. I boarded the elevator and thought about what I was going to do with the rest of my day. I had been working on finishing writing a piece for Bella but lately I haven't been in the mood to create. An unexpected stop took me from my thoughts. I was on the fourth floor the psychiatric floor. I was even more surprised by who got on the elevator with me. She was wearing all black and a hooded jacket. She was trying to cover her face but I would've known here anywhere. Again this woman had me in unfamiliar territory; I had no idea what to say.

"If you tell anyone you saw me here I will end you," she muttered without looking at me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Leah, you … you can talk to me," I said hesitantly and she snorted. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"No I can't not really. I have no one I can really tell everything to. I actually realized that night with you in the woods that I needed someone to just hear me. I don't want to be judged and I don't want to be patronized or pitied."

"I don't do any of those things," I reminded her and she gave me her infamous glare. The door pinged open and she sprinted for the exit. I don't know what made her think I wouldn't be able to keep up with her. I was right on her heels. I grabbed her elbow and turned her around.

"I'm serious Leah I don't," I repeated.

"I doesn't matter what you think or feel about me Edward. Even if you are as nice as you claim to be what we are defines what are relationship is supposed to be," she said dryly. I took a step back. She was saying all these things she really didn't feel, it was just how she was raised. She didn't want to go against her family and their beliefs but they were the ones that weren't giving her any attention at all.

"So you'd rather speak to a stranger; someone that doesn't even know you than me because of what I am. Leah, I know you're not that shallow," I chastised her. She shuffled through her pockets and found her key.

"You don't know me Edward," she snapped. "Two conversations doesn't make friends we're still nothing, trust me. Are we done here?" She started to walk away from me and something about the action unnerved me. I don't know why. Actually I found that each time she walked away from me it made me feel awkward and gave me the indescribable twinge in the pit of my stomach.

"You don't have to hate me if you don't want to," I whispered and went to walk to my car. I heard her let out a sigh. She'd heard me. I forgot how good shape shifter's hearing was.

"Edward." I turned back to her and she was right in my face. She was almost as fast as we were. She opened her mouth to talk a couple of times. "I don't hate you. I appreciate what you did for me. I needed help and now I'm receiving it because of you. I can't talk to you because it isn't … proper."

"You mean allowed," I corrected her and she became agitated. Her hands started to shake and she balled them into fists.

"I'm trying to be nice!" She stomped her foot and I actually found this action cute. Leah was cute when she was mad. I fought against myself not to laugh because furious Leah would become wolf Leah, and I doubted I would find _her_ very cute.

"I know, but there's no one around us we should at least be real with each other don't you think?" She mulled over what I said and agreed.

"Okay so you're right. It isn't allowed. Are you happy now?" She arched her eyebrow and put her hands on her hips.

"No, but I'm satisfied," I answered smugly. She rolled her eyes and muttered a "whatever" under her breath as she started to turn around and head to her car. It was then that brilliance struck me.

"What if I was your therapist?"

"What the hell are you talking about now?" She arched her eyebrow at me.

_Is this guy ever going to let me leave alone? _

"Yes, I'm sure there are some things you can't share with your therapist and I know I would be better suited to deal with all of your supernatural issues. At least with me you wouldn't have to share partial truths. Plus, I've obtained my doctorate like five times." I held five fingers up and she snickered and shoved my hand away from her face.

"Why only five? Aren't you like a thousand years old?" She challenged.

"Haha, such a comedian."

"I am pretty funny but I was serious about my question."

"I wanted to be well rounded. I went to school for other things as well. Some subjects I took further than others. I enjoy the practice of psychiatry. It's interesting to research the mind from several different perspectives." I shrugged and she did too.

"You do that a lot," she chuckled.

"Do what?"

"Shrug, are you really that non-committal or indifferent about your life?" She asked a very interesting deep question that I would have to think on later. I didn't want her to know she'd struck a chord within me. This woman was … much different than I thought she was.

"How do you know what I do a lot? We've only talked twice and we're still strangers," I teased her and lightened the conversation we were having.

"Three times now and don't try to use my words against me," she sassed and was smiling a little. She wasn't doing that after her meeting with whomever it was she saw. I could only see our involvement as a positive thing. I knew it was a little farfetched but maybe our friendship could bridge the gap between shape shifters and vampires. Maybe Leah and I were meant to be connected in this way. As our conversation started to still neither of us really seemed pressed to leave. I looked at my phone we'd been talking for over two hours.

"Did you need to sit down or something?" I asked because sometimes I truly forgot humans needed to rest. She shook her head.

"No, but I am hungry. I'm supposed to pick Seth up from football practice in an hour so I'll probably pick something and head out that way," she explained. She studied my face and chuckled. "Do you want to come?" I must've looked pretty desperate. I didn't answer. I just headed to her car.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Paging Dr. Cullen

"So we're friends now?" Leah burst in a fit of laughter. "I thought you were my therapist?" She was laying on our couch. The whole family had gone out hunting. I had intentionally got off of their rotation so that Leah and I could have the house to ourselves. I think they thought Bella was here and a few times I did hang out with Bella before Leah would come over but Leah was who I was thinking about. She amused me so much and our conversations changed went from a their original dark places and have become something so much more … I don't know I can't really put into words.

"Is that why you lay down every time you come here?" I asked seriously.

"Yeah, isn't that what I'm supposed to do in a session?"

"Some people do," I answered. "I told you before I don't think you need therapy. You just need someone to hang out with … I am more a friend than a therapist," I explained. I watched as she wiggled her bare toes at me.

"Oh, well I guess I should stop calling you Dr. Cullen," she teased and I laughed. She sat upright and balled her feet up underneath her.

"Actually, I kind of like it. It makes me feel important," I chuckled.

"You're important," she said seriously. "So many people care about you and depend on you. I wish more people felt that way about me. I constantly feel like I'm trying to prove myself you know?" I nodded and sat beside her.

"Yeah, I went through a phase like that in my life. I felt pretty invisible in my coven/family. I was the fifth wheel and I hated it so much so that I moved away for about fifteen years," I explained and she gasped. She twisted towards me so she could get a good look at my face.

"Really? How was living alone?" I frowned at her question. "I've always wondered what it would be like to have my own space. However as a Quileute it's kind of frowned upon. They want me married off quick. Well, they used to until this whole wolf thing and now I'm barren so no man wants me. It's all about keeping our tribe and our heritage alive. If I can't bear children I am pretty much undesired," Leah explained dryly with a sigh.

"That's horrible," I said without thinking.

"Yeah well, it gets worse. My mother's bought me all of these yoga and relaxation DVDs to help me learn to control my anger so that I won't phase anymore. Every single time I phase I get looked at with distain but if one of the guys do it they are cheered as the protectors. Everyone considers me an accident. So life on the reservation is pretty shitty. That's why I wonder about living alone. It would nice not being looked at that way every day." I nodded in agreement and gave the past some thought.

"I enjoyed the solitude at first but then I got lonely, but I think that's unavoidable."

"I thought vampires are solitary monsters," Leah asked honestly and I arched my eyebrows.

"You only know that because I told you!" I smirked and she grinned. "Yeah for the most part we do travel in small covens. Our coven is considered quite large but once you get used to being with a group of people then … you miss them. Human nature."

"Monster nature," Leah corrected.

"I think more human nature than anything to do with being a monster," I challenged.

"Well, then you'd have to amend your thought that you don't have a soul because to miss someone, to love them, and to care all comes from the heart … or the soul of a person." She reached out and placed her hand over where my heart should beat. "You can't be soulless Edward, because you do all of those things." Her voice had dropped and the seriousness there was unlike anything I'd ever seen. Leah's eyes I didn't realize the depth in them before. They had to be the warmest caring eyes I've ever looked into. Oh my goodness they should be illegal to look into for but so long. Even with an imprint I couldn't see how someone could walk away from such a face. I looked down at her hand on my chest and I felt anxious and eager for what I don't know.

"Thank you Leah," I said quietly.

"No problem," she smirked a little. She went to move her hand and I grabbed in a reflex move. I liked her touch I could feel her pulse radiating through her fingertips causing my body to vibrate.

"This feels nice," I muttered.

"Yeah," she agreed and then we both heard car doors open. "I gotta bail before my sinuses get attacked. See ya tomorrow?"

"Of course," I replied. She flew through the back door just as Emmett came through the front. I saw her and I heard the millions of question go through his mind. I had a lot of explaining to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Dogs Outta the Bag

"So you have two girlfriends! Edward I seriously underestimated you man!" Emmett chuckled and Rosalie sat in the living room pretending to read through a magazine as her husband gave me the business. I was surprised it took him a whole week to confront me. It was almost as if he'd forgotten until Bella came over. After she left then the questions began.

"Leah is not my girlfriend," I muttered wishing that I could disappear but instead I sat down knowing I couldn't avoid his interrogation forever. As soon as I started to explain the day that brought Leah into my life. My phone binged with a notification.

**Leah**: Is the coast clear?

**Edward**: Yeah I'm working on it.

**Leah**: Hurry up!

I hated texting I couldn't tell if she was really angry or if she was just messing with me. Emmett cleared his throat and brought me back to the present.

"Is that your main _bitch_ now?" Emmett smirked and Rosalie chuckled.

"Leah's not a **bitch**!" I snapped.

"By definition she is brother … sometimes anyway," Rosalie said dryly. "You have such an interesting response to ribbing of someone you claim not to have any connection to." She put her magazine down and watched me with amused eyes.

"I didn't say there wasn't connection. I said we weren't together and that's the truth. Leah's my friend and the reason I am pissed is because she doesn't deserve the ribbing! I only have one girlfriend. I don't appreciate you saying I'm not faithful!" My frustration was met with horror when I heard Leah's car pull up outside. Her music was blaring and she was hurting. She was angry and drained but I couldn't tell what had happened all I could see was …

"Blood," I muttered. As I sped to the front door and ripped it open. There Leah stood with her hand covering her side were blood gushed. Her brown eyes were filled with horror and tears ….so many tears.

"You weren't fast enough Edward," she cried as she started to collapse. I caught her and she passed out. Leah, this was the last place she needed to be while bleeding. I placed my hand over her hand that was covered in blood. I needed to place pressure on the wound so the bleeding would stop. I could feel the others approaching me. Hisses and growls erupted behind me. Jasper's mind was the loudest but the others were all thinking the same thing. Blood. My throat was on fire too but as I looked into the face of my dear friend, her well-being was the only thing I could focus on.

"Step back!" I warned rather loudly. I rushed her back to her car and locked us both in her car. I knew the solitude of her car wasn't enough ward off a coven of thirsty vampires but it was all I could do in this situation to try to keep her safe. I quickly unzipped her black hoodie and removed it from her flesh. I lifted her shirt and I saw claw and teeth marks all over her abdomen. I watched as her body tried to heal.

"What can I do Leah? What can I do?" I whispered to her unconscious body. I held her hand tightly and all I could do was … pray. I didn't know if heaven answered prayers of the undead, but maybe they would listen to me to heal Leah since she was an absolute good. "Don't let her die. I need her," I mouthed. I knew as soon as she healed we'd be safe however, right now I watched as Carlisle and Esme tried to hold everyone off. I made eye contact with Carlisle who looked concerned and confused. I felt as Leah squeezed my hand as best she could to let me know she was still with me. It was different from when Bella did. It was a strong vice-like grip. I looked down at her as her eyes fluttered open. She went to touch her sore that was still healing.

"Leah, can you hear me? What happened? Who did this to you?" I asked. She still couldn't talk but she thought about how pissed Sam and Emily had made her today. She phased while she was waiting for me to clear my house. She didn't know Paul was there. She started thinking about stuff … me and how much fun we had watching the stars yesterday. Paul attacked her. I heard his thoughts to her as he thought he was doing their tribe a service of by getting rid of a traitor and an abomination to their kind. He called her a traitor to her kind for seeking someone who actually treated her well. Paul was an idiot.

"I am you know," she said her voice dry and raspy. "I'm a traitor … but they abandoned me first. I feel no loyalty. Not anymore." I ran my fingers down the side of her face and accidently got blood on her face. I looked down at her wounds once more. There was no more blood except for the stains on her ripped shirt. I felt it was safe to move her into the house so I carried her towards the front door. The smell of blood had been replaced with Leah's natural essence which was pretty much an appetite kill for our kind.

"What are you doing with that thing? Why are you bringing her into our home?" Jasper asked me with a little too much distain. I was hoping that Leah was too out of it to hear his rudeness.

"Leah is my friend. Someone attacked her tonight for keeping my company. I just want to watch over her until she is completely healed. I am sorry about the uproar this caused," I murmured. This was all too much like the episode with Bella on her birthday. Actually it was worse, Bella's family hadn't turned on her like Leah's had. I took her up to my bedroom and lay her down on the bed and she looked into my eyes.

"Don't do that Edward, don't blame yourself. It's not your fault Paul's a dick and it's not your fault I showed up on your doorstep bleeding like an idiot. Tell your family I'm sorry. I'm not normally this stupid. I panicked and … I was scared and you were the first person I thought off," she explained. "I was too hurt to fight back. I knew a lot of the Res hated me, but I didn't know Paul hated me enough to actually kill me. He wanted me dead." Her lips started to tremble and more tears escaped her. I shushed her and placed my fingers over her lips. They were so soft, full, and pink in the back of my mind I knew they were all things I shouldn't be focused on or should've barely even noticed.

"I'm glad you came to me. I'm sorry I wasn't as efficient at getting rid of my family as I normally am. Emmett was being difficult." She pushed my finger out of the way and smirked a little.

"Shit happens," she muttered. She held my hand, and toyed with my fingers, the same fingers that touched her lips. I watched as she intertwined our fingers. She seemed content, calm, and almost childlike. I was glad I could bring her calm, however I knew I wasn't any where near calm … I wanted to murder Paul, but seeing her like this after everything she'd just been through I couldn't help but smile at her.

"What are you doing Leah?" I muttered.

"I don't know," she whispered. "Focusing on my happy place."

_You're my happiness Edward. I know you shouldn't be but you are. _

Her thoughts shocked me and I almost pulled my hand back. Maybe I had misread Leah and our relationship. Maybe I had been cheating on Bella without knowing because looking at Leah so comfortable and happy with me I couldn't say it didn't make me feel things. The question was what exactly am I feeling?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Love and Lust

"So she's moving in there?" I could hear the alarm in Bella's voice as I told her. I knew it was best to tell as soon as the decision was made. It was 11PM and I was sure that she was shocked to receive my phone call as opposed to me being snuggled in bed with her.

"Yeah, her home is no longer safe. Tomorrow she's going to call her mom and let her know. I would have her do it tonight but she's sleeping." I realized after a few minutes I was talking at Bella and not to her. My mind was upstairs. I had stepped outside to have my private conversation.

"Edward, is there something you need to tell me," Bella's voice had changed in and now seemed sad and nervous. I ran my fingers through my hair and thought about what she was asking and I was hesitant but I answered.

"No." There was a long silence between us. I wasn't lying but for some reason I felt like I was. She chuckled a little bit.

"You know this is the first time we've talked where I don't know if I believe you," she confessed quietly. "I don't know what's going on or why you've grown so attached to Leah but you really need to figure it out before we go any further." More silence entered our conversation as I searched for the words to reassure my girlfriend.

"Bella, I love you," I said but I noticed that the depth and tone of my voice wasn't there. I knew I meant it. I loved her I truly did.

"Edward goodnight," she whispered. She normally told me she loved me too but there was distance and we both were not blind to it. I went back inside and the others had paired off with their spouses most of them were talking about my connection with Leah. Alice was worried about Bella. She didn't want me to break her heart. I didn't want to either and I didn't plan to. However, I was now placed in front of the door of the room that contained the woman that had a hold on my mind. I opened the door and expected her to be asleep her thoughts were so calm and peaceful. Instead I found her staring and the ceiling and picking at the place where her wound used to be. She looked over to me peaceful at first and then concerned quickly colored her expression.

"What's up?" She asked as she sat up and I shrugged. "Really?"

"I don't know Bella and I are just … having some issues," I confessed and she sat upright with widened eyes.

"Because of me?" She asked bluntly and I couldn't answer. She looked down for a moment and then gave it some thought.

"You should fight for her. Take her somewhere special and prove to her the sparks are still there. As a woman I know I would like that," Leah suggested but she was hiding something from me. She was very careful to make sure her words matched what she was thinking. That's how I could tell she was lying or omitting something. I narrowed my eyes briefly but the decided it was in my best interest not to force the issue. Tonight had been crazy enough at it was.

"I will think on it. For now you should get some sleep," I advised and she scowled.

"No thinking should be involved Edward! You love her … fight for her. Don't let anything or anyone get in the way of being with her." Leah got up off the bed and began to pace. Her mind went back to Sam and how many times he'd said he loved her. She saw each time he uttered the words as a lie. She didn't feel he fought hard enough for her.

"Sometimes the heart changes against its will," I muttered and she looked up at me confused for a minute until she caught on that I was inside her head.

"I don't want to talk about him with you." She scratched her head and turned away from me.

"Why not we talk about Bella all the time?"

"It's not the same she's currently your girlfriend. Sam's my pain, my burden to get over … he's off limits." She turned back to me with saddened brown eyes and I finally confessed to her something I'd felt for a very long time.

"Sam's a fool," I stated effortlessly. "Any man would be a fool not to … fight for someone as beautiful as you." Leah chuckled a little and looked down.

"Thanks," she said dryly. She walked back over to the bed and an anxiousness befell me as she stopped dead in front of me. I rubbed my hands over my jeans as she placed her hands on both of my shoulders. "Look Edward, I think it's my turn to share a little advice with you. Love and lust are two very different things. You should continue to fight for Bella because I know how much you love her." She ruffled my hair before kicking me out. As I exited the guestroom Jasper was there staring at me. He shared with me the feelings coming from that room.

"Interesting," he muttered.

"You're wrong Jasper," I fussed and he snickered.

"You're not sure if I'm right or if I'm wrong. My advice is that you figure it out before any more drama befalls us." I sighed. I would admit to being confused and I was sure there was no reason for it. With all that was going on in Leah's life any thoughts of romanticism were probably nonexistent.

After about a week of deliberation I took the she wolf's advice and decided to prove my undying love to Bella. I wanted to take her somewhere special and if the moment was right I would ask her to be mine for long as breath was left in her body. I placed my blazer on and headed for the door. Leah was in the living room with Rose and Emmett.

"Uh oh, look at our Edo all fancied up, Bella doesn't know what about to hit her," Emmett teased and Rosalie laughed. I looked over to Leah who tore her eyes away from her phone only briefly enough to observe me. Her lips parted and her breathing hitched but she said nothing. Her mind however, went back to the conversation we had a few nights before.

… _Look Edward, I think it's my turn to share a little advice with you. Love and lust are two very different things. You should continue to fight for Bella because I know how much you love_ _her_ …_Love and lust are two different things_ ….

There was this vibe coming off Leah that I was unsure about. I felt like something was about to change. I knew she was hiding something from me. I didn't like it and when I came home I planned to ask her outright.

"Thanks, tonight might be one of the most important nights of my life," I muttered and looked at Leah again. I wanted her to ask why. I received nothing until she noticed me staring.

"What?" She asked and it wasn't to be rude she just didn't get my delay in leaving.

"Nothing," I muttered and then continued my conversation with Rose and Emmett.

"I plan to ask her tonight," I blurted and both Rose and Emmett seemed surprised and happy. Even though I was glad they were excited I made eye contact with Leah again. I wanted to know her response. I wanted her to be happy for me … I think.

"That's great," she said and smiled, but I looked in her eyes and I wasn't sure if she meant it.

"Be honest with me," I whispered I wasn't sure if I really wanted her to hear me but she did. She frowned and crossed her arms.

"I'm not sure what you want me to say. I hope she says yes? You're a decent guy you deserve happiness." She shrugged and sighed. "Look, I'm going upstairs. Goodnight. Good Luck!" She waved everyone off and headed up quickly. I went to leave and I heard Emmett snort. I didn't look back because Emmett's thoughts were loud enough.

_He shouldn't ask Bella to marry him. I can't believe he doesn't realize it yet. Leah's in love with him and I'm pretty damn sure he loves her too. I hope he realizes it before he's married to the wrong woman. This is gonna cause a mess_.

Rosalie's thoughts were pretty much the same. Everyone's thoughts screamed at me don't do it. As I walked to the Swan's door to pick up Bella, memories of my encounters with Leah raced through my mind. Leah's smile, her eyes, her lips, her voice all stuck with me. The door opened and their stood Bella in a beautiful simple blue sundress.

"Hi," she greeted me with eager excited brown eyes and a smile.

"Hello, are you ready?" She nodded happily and I escorted her side of my car and opened the door for her. After we were on our way she reached over and caressed my arm.

"You know I was so happy when you called. After finding out that Leah was living there and all the time the two of you had spent together. I made me wonder if you feelings for me had changed," she confessed and I swallowed hard. I managed to give her a little smile. How was it that everyone in my life was seeing this thing between Leah and I and yet I was blind to it?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A Twist of Fate

Rain. It covered my windshield as I sat in my car front of my house. I don't know why I was hesitant to go in. I had been crushed. My attempt to prove my love to Bella ended in disaster. I was so empty. I felt like a major jerk for everything that happened. I didn't intend for this to end this way. I didn't intend for it to end at all. I was deep in my thoughts when I saw her. Leah in one of my hoodies and some leggings and she had duffle bag. She was walking really fast and was about to break out into a run. I knew she wouldn't phase; she's been afraid to since Paul attacked her.

_I have to leave. I need to be gone before he gets back_, she thought. I snickered because her actions were pretty comical, she never ceased to amaze me. I got out of the car and she heard the door close.

_SHIT!_

She stopped and seemed more than annoyed that her plan had failed. I took my time strolling to her at a human's pace. I knew it annoyed her when I did this. Leah was a woman that liked instant gratification. She huffed and put her hands on her hips and stepped closer to me.

"Go ahead and ask, I know you're going to," she ordered.

"Fine, where are you going Leah Clearwater?" She went to answer me in her mind. It was the easy way out and she knew I hated when she did that. "Talk to me." She huffed again.

"I'm leaving Edward. I've over stayed my welcome. Thank you though for being my friend and whatever." She went to start walking and I grabbed her arm gently.

"Why tonight?

_You're getting married and don't you dare ask me to say that out loud_, she thought. I chuckled and she narrowed her eyes at me. She looked down at her sneakers in the grass. I stepped even closer to her, the only noise to be heard was the crinkling of the leaves under my shoes and her heartbeat.

"What does my getting married have to do with your departure?"

"Shit you don't listen to anything do you?" She growled and then shoved me. I couldn't help but laugh at her. I wrapped my arms around her to stop her from trying to escape. Leah was a runner and I couldn't blame her for it. "I pretty much told you not to bring it up and here we are talking about it."

"Sometimes confronting your feelings is a good thing, even if you don't get the desired result," I advised and her eyes saddened. Again, I was baffled with all the time we'd spent together how did I miss this? Leah's feelings for me colored her eyes and was so evident.

"Yeah well, that's not happening. So was Bella happy when you popped the question?"

"Yes she was and we were wrapped up in moment that was pretty perfect. We kissed." As I tried to explain everything Leah struggled once again to get away from me.

"Look, as much as I want every mushy detail. I have a train to catch." She gave one good push and I allowed her to go free but continued to talk because I knew she could hear me.

"Like I was saying, we kissed. It was familiar but it was different … cold. I know it's funny me saying that. As we kissed my mind began to wander to something strange. I thought of you and how at peace I felt. I felt possessed by you. I wondered what it would be like to kiss you … to really belong to you Leah. I think I already do." She finally stopped walking and turned back to me. Even though she was so far away I saw the look on her face; shock, fear, and disbelief.

"What?" She whimpered.

"You heard me." I ran to her and this time she was much more content having my arms around her waist. "So back to my story, after our kiss ended we both knew we were over. We'd grown apart but we were so used to being together that we didn't realize it. You make me feel alive … I've never felt so connected. I feel like I know you from another life."

"Edward, I feel …" She started to speak but thought all of this was too good to be true. I rubbed my thumbs along her sides as she took stock of her thoughts. I wanted her to tell me what she felt and I didn't want to ask for it. I wanted her to feel comfortable enough with me and for her words to be effortless.

"I do think I owe you an apology though, I'm sorry for being an idiot. I should've realized what was happening with us sooner. If I had, then I wouldn't have hurt both you and Bella. Can you forgive me?" Leah nodded and I smiled a little. I hugged her and after a moment Leah's tense stature relaxed into me. I'm not sure how long we stayed that way but after a while I grabbed My Leah's hand and took her back home.


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue: Ever After

I looked over to Leah who was sleeping, barely dressed in our honeymoon bed. I had tuckered her out pretty well. We hadn't traveled far for our honeymoon. Leah and I loved the beach and as soon as we heard about this place we decided this was where we wanted to be for the first month of our marriage. I strolled out onto the balcony and the wind wiped through my hair. I placed my hands on the railing and looked down at the platinum band on my finger. I remembered Leah taking my hand in hers and sliding the ring on my finger. Her words continued to ring through my mind. Her words were so heartfelt and her brown eyes full of tears as we committed to each other.

_Edward, you found me at the lowest point in my life. You pulled me from someplace dark and bitter and reminded me how to be happy. Each time I see your face you make feel so many things … beautiful, loved, strong, and happy. These are all the things that I'd lost until I found you. It's almost as if my father, rest his soul, led you to me. I just want to tell him thank you and tell you, Edward Cullen, that I love you with all my heart …_

My thoughts of our wedding were interrupted by two arms hugging me from behind.

"Come back to bed," she muttered. I chuckled as I pulled one of her hands to my lips and kissed.

"Mrs. Cullen you need to sleep so that I can make love to you properly later."

"Why put off till later something that you could be doing right now?" She said seductively. I turned to my topless wife and my desire for her was pretty instant. I scooped her up in my arms and she giggled. As soon as she hit the bed she yawned and I frowned.

"You need rest that's why!" I covered us both with the covers and held her close to me.

"I don't want to miss a moment of time we could be spending together." She sighed and scooted even closer to me.

"I feel the same way Leah, but I think you won't enjoy it if you're tired."

"I'm not too tired for certain things … if you get my drift," she giggled.

"Oh yeah, I most definitely get it Leah and I do believe you are insatiable … unless you're sleeping."

"It's kind of your fault you're the one who wanted to wait until marriage," she accused me as her hand toyed with the band of my boxer briefs. "I don't know how I ended up with a husband who is so into delayed gratification." I flipped my wife onto her back I leaned in like I was going to kiss her but instead kissed her playfully on the nose. She growled slightly and lifted her head closer to mind demanding to be kissed without words. I gave her what she wanted, after all the saying is "happy wife happy life", but picking at Leah was one of my favorite things to do.

"How did I end up with a wife that was so impatient?"

"Lucky I suppose," she giggled. "I know I'm lucky to be loved by you." She smoothed her fingertips along the side of my face. Again her words touched me in a way only her words could.

"Thank you, and I'm sure you know the feeling is mutual."

"I don't know, why don't you show me."

"Oh I will dear wife, every day for the rest of my life." Our lovemaking was soft and gentle. We explored each other with our fingertips and our mouths as if we were one. We moved together so fluidly and Leah's breath and her heartbeat were the most beautiful melody. I would have to create a composition to match such perfection.

"Edward," she moaned for me and I managed to grunt her name in her ear.

"You're my world," I confessed and she whimpered. She directed my face to hers and kissed me once more.

"You… brought me back to life." We shared confessions and secrets of love as our passion grew and exploded, leaving us both sated and Leah breathless.

"I brought you back to life just to put you to sleep," I teased as she yawned.

"Shut up Edward," she muttered as she cradled her pillow to her head and closed her eyes. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too."

**THE END **


End file.
